Corazón de metal
by Maira Lily
Summary: Desde luego cuando el señor Stark le pidió que se hiciese cargo del invitado especial del señor Rogers, no esperó que las cosas acabarían así. Pareja Crack: J.A.R.V.I.S. X Bucky Barnes.


_**Corazón de metal.**_

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Marvel.

Nota: Si, querido lector, esto no tiene ningún sentido aparente, bueno un poco sí que lo tiene: Twitter rol. Es un poco Crack pero con un final dulce.

* * *

En apenas unas semanas su vida había cambiado drásticamente y la única razón de ese cambio era un moreno de mirada profunda y sonrisa dulce. En otras circunstancias todo sería bastante normal, pero no en esta. No solo porque el moreno en cuestión es el mejor amigo del novio de su jefe sino por su especial condición. Una condición que lo complicaba todo y el drama no era otro que la identidad de la contraparte de este enredo amoroso, J.A.R.V.I.S, la inteligencia artificial casi humana de Tony Stark. Aunque últimamente ni el propio J.A.R.V.I.S. tiene muy claro hasta dónde llega su humanidad.

J.A.R.V.I.S había visto llegar al nuevo invitado que fue acogido entre efusivos abrazos y llantos de felicidad en la torre Stark. Si bien a Tony no le hizo mucha gracia en un principio pronto se acostumbró al hombre que vagaba taciturno a las cuatro de la mañana con un café en la mano.

Decir que Steve estaba contento era quedarse corto, tenía todo lo que siempre había querido al alcance de su mano, amor, una casa en la que vivir, no moría de asma cada vez que subía las escaleras y, ahora, a su viejo amigo prácticamente resucitado de entre los muertos.

Pero la fiebre Barnes no tardó mucho en evaporarse, Tony y Steve tenían sus obligaciones para con el mundo como superhéroes que eran y apenas pasaban tiempo en la torre. Precisamente por eso el señor Stark le había ordenado a J.A.R.V.I.S que atendiese al invitado especial del señor Rogers en todo lo que necesitase y, precisamente por eso, había comenzado el drama.

La inteligencia artificial tenía una especial fijación por el exsoldado que era extraña viniendo de una máquina como él. Le gustaba observarlo caminar por la casa en sus eternos paseos nocturnos o cuando se repartía la custodia del saco de boxeo del señor Rogers y ahogaba el pasado bajo golpes certeros. Aunque su fijación más rara era espiarlo cuando estaba en el baño. Observar cómo se deshacía de la ropa con lentitud y se introducía bajo la cascada de agua que lamía y recorría su cuerpo hacía que alguno de sus circuitos mandase chispitas al ordenador central.

-Javier, te noto ensimismado y distante –Comentó el sargento Barnes en tono jocoso.

Hacía algún tiempo que el señor Barnes había comenzado a decirle Javier, eso ponía de los nervios al señor Stark, por lo que pronto, lo que comenzó siendo un breve rotacismo lingüístico, se convirtió en costumbre, hasta tal punto que el señor Rogers también lo llamaba así a veces.

Estaban viendo una película bastante sangrienta en el salón. En teoría solo la veía el humano pero una parte de J.A.R.V.I.S. quería pensar que la veían juntos.

-En realidad no tengo estados de ánimo, señor Barnes.

-Javier –Comentó en tono muy serio- me has visto desnudo y cagando, creo que estamos en esa parte de nuestra relación en la que puedes decirme simplemente Bucky.

A J.A.R.V.I.S. le sorprendía el estoicismo que tenía el humano para hablar de semejantes cosas.

-De acuerdo, señor Bucky.

La carcajada del moreno inundó el enorme salón y envió chispitas a través del circuito de J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Eso está mejor –guardó silencio unos minutos antes de volver a hablar- ¿A quién prefieres ver desnudo, a Steve, a Tony o a mí? –Sus ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor, concentrados en la masacre que estaba cometiendo un hombre con un cuchillo en medio de un hospital.

-Esa pregunta es improcedente señor.

-¿He notado tu voz vibrar como si estuviese entrecortada? –Preguntó observando el techo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Se imagina cosas señor.

Pero lo cierto era que se sentía un poco incómodo con ese tema.

-A usted señor –Respondió sin saber bien por qué, sintiendo sus cableadas entrañas revolverse y soltar chispitas que no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar.

Bucky sonrió satisfecho y se metió una palomita en la boca. No entendía mucho esta época, simplemente lo aparentaba. Por eso creía que en el fondo la vocecilla de acento inglés que retumbaba por la casa todo el día era tan real como él, con unos pensamientos propios y un corazón desbocado al que seguir. Y podían llamarlo loco y no equivocarse, él mismo pensaba que lo estaba, pero se estaba encariñando con ese aparato omnipresente de ligero humor ácido. Tal vez era porque no entendía esa época o porque el amor no entendía de razones, pero eso no le importaba, nunca había sido un hombre de razón.

-Sabes, no somos tan distintos –Sonrió mirándose el brazo robótico- nuestro amor no es tan imposible, mi querido Javier.

Y con esa sonrisa enigmática dio por zanjado el tema y siguió viendo la película tranquilamente, dejando a J.A.R.V.I.S. lleno de unas dudas que no sabía resolver pero con un exquisito sentimiento de calidez en alguna parte de su sistema central. Quizás no eran tan distintos, quizás, en esencia, todos somos lo mismo, seres indefensos y necesitados cuya única cura es el amor.

Fin.


End file.
